Drastic Changes
by hathor X
Summary: At the end of 6th year, Draco insults Hermione on her physical appearance which causes her to want to change over the summer along with Ginny. Now its 7th year, Hermione has fun and she bites back! She's out for revenge on Draco Malfoy but instead sh
1. Malfoy, that jerk!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling! This is all just for fun, I'm not making any money out of it.**

**Summary: At the end of sixth-year, Draco insults Hermione on her physical appearance, which causes her to want to change over the summer along with Ginny. Now its seventh-year, Hermione has fun and she bites back! She's out for revenge on Draco Malfoy but instead she falls straight into his trap! Pairings DMHG HPGW!**

**Author's Notes: Hey, this is my new fic. Its a short romantic comedy centering around our favourite lovebirds, Draco and Hermione. Its quite drastic as the title mentions but I hope you'll like it!**

**About the Dragon, the Lion and the Serpent, I've updated the epilogue to answer people who reviewed. The sequel will be up soon, I can't make any promises but its best for me to plan ahead rather than disappoint you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione woke up with a loud sigh. It was bright and sunny outside, announcing a hot summer day, but she didn't care. Today was her last day as a sixth-year and therefore, after breakfast, she would have to finish packing her trunk and leave the castle.

It was sad really, after all that had happened during the course of the year, but Hermione was happy to finally go home and see her parents again. At least this summer she could spend it without having to worry about Death Eaters and "You Know Who" since Harry, with Dumbledore's help, had defeated Voldemort sometime after Christmas. After Sirius' death, the Boy Who Lived was tired of being kept out of things, and also tired of being passive. With the help of the Order, and especially Snape, he tracked down the dark wizard and finished him once and for all. The remaining Death Eaters had either ended up in Azkaban or were still on the loose.

In any case, Hermione was just glad it was all over with so that everybody could simply get on with their lives, and her best friend could finally live a normal life.

The rest of the year had gone by quite smoothly for the top student of Hogwarts. It was all about attending classes, answering questions, reading for assignments, doing homework, and hanging out with Harry, Ron and Ginny. However, what had not gone so smoothly was the most despicable student of Hogwarts. The most snotty, arrogant little git that had ever set foot in Hogwarts. The white-blond haired, Slytherin-Prince-my-ass, revolting little–, basically Malfoy.

The Slytherin git's attitude hadn't changed an ounce since Voldemort had been defeated and his father put in Azkaban. Instead Draco Malfoy seemed to be taking even more pleasure in insulting Hermione and her friends all year long. The Gryffindors would bite back, of course, but things were getting to a point where Hermione would have to take deep breaths when she saw him, to prevent herself from hitting him in the face.

She just couldn't stand him!

He constantly had to make some rude remark when he saw her, especially when his girlfriend, the delightful pea-brained, pug-faced Pansy Parkinson, was around. The other blonde Slytherin certainly had a great figure, and an expensive taste for clothes, but eating, sleeping, and gossiping were about the only things she could do by herself.

No, Hermione wasn't jealous. Far from it, actually. But she couldn't understand why every bloody Hogwarts guy lusted after her when she had the IQ of a pigeon. It was totally beyond her; didn't personality count for anything anymore?

Apparently not, Hermione realised, as she spotted Dean Thomas climbing out of Parvati's bed across the bedroom.

Dean and Parvati? For Christ's sake, they weren't even going out!

Hermione tried to glare at him as he got quickly dressed beside her, but decided against looking at his naked torso.

"Dean?" she called out as quietly as she could. "What are you doing in the girls' dorms?"

He wriggled his eyebrows in response.

"I could report you to McGonagall, you know," she threatened him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh lighten up, would you?" he whispered back, slipping his shirt on. "Just because you're not getting any, doesn't mean the rest of us can't."

Hearing his words, Hermione turned a deep crimson and her eyes widened like saucers.

"Get out!" she hissed, loudly this time, pointing to the door. He walked out, chuckling to himself, and Hermione quickly slammed the door behind him.

"He's got a point you know," Lavender said from her bed, waking up from the noise.

"Shut your mouth!" Hermione snapped at her, storming into the bathroom. The nerve! She couldn't believe it! Just because she wasn't as easy-going as those two, it didn't mean she-

But she stopped herself, preferring not to remember her past experiences with boys – two boys to be exact: Victor Krum and Ronald Weasley. She hadn't really enjoyed it, nothing serious had happened, and it had been more of a pain than the blissful relationship she secretly longed for. Turning the shower taps on, she rummaged through dozens of make-up appliances, face masks, and hair products belonging to her two roommates before finding her own baby shampoo and soap.

* * *

"Hurry up, Hermione, or we won't get any seats," Harry called out to her, as he stepped onto the train.

"Goodbye Hagrid!" she waved from afar, stepping inside the train herself as she took a long last look at the castle before leaving. She turned around quickly, remembering the train was about to leave and she needed to find a carriage, when suddenly she bumped into someone down the corridor.

Malfoy! Out of all the Hogwarts students, it just had to be Malfoy! And, unfortunately, he was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" he spat out, pushing Hermione out of the way as he walked past her, followed by his two goonies.

"Same goes for you, ferret!" she muttered, stepping past the 'reserved' Slytherin carriage. But Hermione definitely wasn't in luck today, as Malfoy heard her and grabbed her arm before she could escape.

"Let go of me," she told him calmly, trying to slip out of his grasp, but he only tightened his hold on her.

"What did you call me?" he asked her sharply from the doorway, anger flickering in his horrible gray eyes.

"You heard me," she told him simply, trying to stare him down.

Malfoy smirked right back at her. "You know, before insulting me, maybe you should take a look in the mirror, Granger!"

By now, the Slytherin carriage door was open and all the students inside were listening in to Malfoy's foul comments. "I mean, seriously Granger, when was the last time you used a hairbrush? Or do you simply blow up a firecracker in that bush on top of your head that you call hair?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but was too stunned to answer.

"And by the way, have you ever heard of the word 'makeup' or decent clothes? I'm sure Pansy here could give you some tips, as you _clearly _need them." He looked over his shoulder to his girlfriend who smirked back at him. "No way! The filthy Mudblood isn't going anywhere near my stuff!"

Several Slytherins laughed loudly at her comment and smirked cruelly at Hermione's flushed face. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. Turning his head to face her again, Malfoy looked Hermione up and down and shook his head, scowling.

"My, my, my," he said more to himself than to her, contemplating her appearance and shaking his head. "Anyway, to sum up a long conversation -- and trust me, I could go on for hours - Granger, you look like trash! And no matter what you do, you'll always _be_ trash! Now get out of my face!"

And with that he slammed his compartment door, leaving a very angry-looking Hermione on the other side. She looked away and suddenly noticed that other students, mainly third and fourth years, had also witnessed the scene and were trying hard not to laugh in her face. Feeling even worse, Hermione pushed past them and walked hurriedly down the corridor to her own compartment.

As she opened the door, she found Harry sitting by himself, staring out of the window. He turned to her when he heard her come in. "Hermione?"

The next thing she knew, she burst into tears.

"Oh bloody hell, not you as well!" Harry cried out, standing up to console her. Hearing his words, Hermione wailed even louder.

"Come on, come sit down," Harry said softly, setting her down on the seats. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Who – who else has been crying?" Hermione finally managed to ask through her sobs.

"Ginny," Harry answered, sighing deeply. "She came through the door, barely said "Hi," before she burst into tears just like you. Ron's with her now trying to make her tell him what's wrong, but she hasn't said a thing yet."

Hermione rummaged through her pockets to find a tissue and blew her nose rather loudly. Harry looked at her with pitiful eyes and she burst into tears once more.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked her more urgently. "Come on, you know you can tell me everything. Is it Malfoy again?"

She stopped sobbing abruptly, hearing the prick's name, and faced Harry with her sweetest smile. "No, it's not him. You know what, I'm okay, really. I guess I got really emotional about leaving Hogwarts, that's all. I'd really like to be alone actually, if you don't mind."

"Okay," Harry said reluctantly, not believing a single word she had said. "I suppose I should rescue Ginny from Ron's questioning, anyway."

He got up and left and as soon as he was gone, tears flooded down Hermione's cheeks as she thought about the Slytherin git. How dare Malfoy talk to her like that! How dare he say all those mean and horrible things to her face in front of all his Slytherin friends! She felt so hurt and humiliated, and a sick feeling was crawling up from the pit of her stomach. Her pride and dignity was at its lowest and she couldn't help but cry.

But it wasn't only the embarrassment that caused Hermione to cry so much, it was also the fact that the Slytherin creep was somewhat right! He was right about her appearance. She was far from looking like one of those models she had seen so many times in Lavender's fashion magazines; in fact she was far from looking like a decent girl.

Her hair was a mess, she never used anything on her face and her large clothes gave her a masculine figure. It was awful!

So, that's what she got! After all those years of hard studying and learning, this is the respect she got from others. Okay, so after all it was Malfoy who had insulted her looks, but she was sure that the other students secretly thought the same.

Hermione might be the brightest witch at Hogwarts, but she didn't have a boyfriend, hardly any friends and her social life generally sucked. Her teenage life was a mess and it wasn't like reading books all day was fun. No, this was really bad! Hermione was in fact quite miserable and now she deeply envied girls like Lavender and Parvati. Sure their grades weren't the best but at least they seemed happy with their lives and were always continuously surrounded by friends. Hours went by and Hermione's extreme thoughts once miserable and gloomy became angry and vengeful ones.

That jerk was going to pay! Malfoy was going to pay dearly for what he had said. He had walked all over her and treated her like crap – no, like shit! It was time to use the big words now because Hermione wouldn't let anyone talk to her like that anymore. She was going to change and make him pay. She didn't know how yet but next term, when they would all be back at Hogwarts again, she would find away. She had already been thinking of it all year but hadn't had the guts until now.

Enough was enough!

She had all summer to think about her revenge and change her physique. Oh yes, she was going to change. But not only her physical appearance, her attitude needed to change as well. No more pushover Hermione Granger, who helped everyone with homework and got nothing out of it, not even a thanks. No, now she was going to bare her own pair of fangs and frankly, she didn't care if in the end people called her a bitch.

As soon as the train ride was over and they were back in London again, Hermione quickly grabbed her belongings and strained her neck among the crowd of students to find her red-headed friend.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as soon as she got off the train. She ran towards the red-haired girl, not caring about those she pushed out of her way.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" she asked, surprised by her urgent voice.

"We need to talk. I need your help," Hermione stated quietly, looking out for Ron and Harry.

"Fine, what do you –"

"Not now," Hermione interjected. "Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow and we can have a chat. You can floo to my house now, they finally connected our chimney."

"That's great! I'll be there, I actually needed to talk to you too."

Hermione smiled back to her, said her goobyes to everyone and then left to meet up with her parents.

* * *

"Crap… crap… crap... Oh my God, I actually wore this!" Hermione exclaimed, holding up a red and navy blue striped sweatshirt with Father Christmas waving from his sledge on the front.

Ginny simply laughed at her from the bed. The two girls were sitting in Hermione's room as she rummaged through her wardrobe in search for decent clothes, which weren't babyish or tomboyish.

"Ginny, you have to help me. I have to change my look completely! This -" she said pointing to the clothes that she was wearing, "- is simply horrible!"

"Yes Hermione, we've already covered that point and I promised to help you. But how about you tell me why the need for a total change and why you were crying yesterday on the train," Ginny ordered, patting a seat next to her on the bed.

"Oh Ginny, it was so awful. I don't think I want to talk about it," Hermione said sulkily, sitting down on the bed. "Why don't you tell me why you were crying first?"

"All right," Ginny started, shifting nervously beside her. "But it's rather complicated."

She took a deep breath.

"You know how I've like Seamus for a while now, how we're constantly flirting around each other and we've pulled a couple of times."

Hermione nodded.

"Well the last night at Hogwarts, I stayed up late in the common room with him and then one thing lead to another and – well – we - er - we slept together."

"Oh my God, Ginny I don't believe it! I'm so happy for you," but then she quickly remembered that her friend had been crying. "Oh God, what happened? Was it that bad?"

"No, that's not it – it's just, it was all so nice and he was so sweet and -" She broke off as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Hermione put her arm around her and tried her best to comfort her.

"That night, it was 'Ginny this' and 'Ginny that' and how much he liked me and how pretty I was," Ginny continued to explain, taking the tissue that Hermione got for her. "I thought it was great that he was seeing me for who I was and actually liked me as much as I did but then, in the morning, as I left his dorm and stepped quietly down to the common room, I overheard his conversation with Dean."

She paused and looked at Hermione, a mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes. "He actually said to him and I'm directly quoting his words here; 'I just fucked Ron's little sister, you were right, she totally believed everything I said.'"

"Oh my God!" Hermione blurted out. "Ginny, I'm so sorry! Seamus, wow, what a dickhead, I don't believe it!"

Ginny looked even more miserable than ever but soon dismissed the whole thing with a wave of her hand and asked Hermione why she had been crying.

"Well, my story really isn't as bad in the end," she began, suddenly feeling really silly about the whole thing, but then told Ginny everything that had happened in the train and how she had had some sort of epiphany afterwards.

"Oh Hermione, you shouldn't let Malfoy get to you like this." Ginny told her seriously, no longer crying. "You look fine. Sure you could do with some new clothes and make-up but –"

"No! That bastard has to pay, and so will Seamus!" Hermione answered angrily, tearing back through her wardrobe.

The Weasley girl stared back at her surprised. Hermione had just sworn again, and Hermione _never_ swore! However, Ginny thought her plan seemed like a good idea. The two gits had to pay for the pain they had caused and the girls would find a way to make them regret what they had done.

"You know," Ginny suddenly exclaimed, breaking out of her thoughts. "We can't just sit around and mope all summer about them, we need to forget about the whole thing, get rid of the pain, go somewhere where we can have fun and be careless and then when school starts again, then we can plan our revenge."

Hermione listened carefully to her and nodded her head. "You're right! We need to get out and have fun ourselves. We need a holiday – we could go to France, my cousins live in the South and they'd be delighted to have us and pick out clothes and make-up for me. They've always wanted to give me some sort of a makeover and now's the perfect time! Plus, they know everybody in town, all the famous clubs and trust me, the guys are drop dead gorgeous!"

Ginny caught on quickly with Hermione's excitement and grinned in return. If France was where they were headed for some fun, then to France they would go.

* * *

**So what do you think? Drastic changes will definitely take place but Hermione won't be too out of character. She's always been a bookworm and serious student and that can't change so easily...**

**Hehe, I used to own the horrible jumper described at the end. I used to hate it so much!**

**Anyway, Chapter 2 will be up shortly! Review!**


	2. Homecoming

**Author's Notes: I didn't go in too much detail about the physical changes, it's not the most essential! Without further delay, here's chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked through the arrival gate at Heathrow, back from their summer holiday in Nice. This was finally it, they were back and they had changed and standing before her was Hermione's first challenge - facing her friends!

"I think that's them," Harry said, frowning deeply at the two girls coming through the arrival gate of Heathrow airport.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Mrs Weasley shouted, waving her hand at them. Hermione heard her name being called out and smiled back brightly.

"My parents are going to kill me, aren't they?" Ginny whispered out of the corner of her mouth, a nervous smile on her face.

Hermione didn't answer, but thought about her own parents' reaction instead and felt her throat suddenly run dry. Oh well, here it goes! But deep inside Hermione was trembling like a leaf. What if they simply died of shock?

They pushed their trolley towards the Weasley family, accompanied by Harry, and went to greet them .

"Oh my God, Hermione!" Harry cried out, seeing his best friend for the first time after two months. "And – and Ginny? Is that you?"

"What have you done to your hair!" Mrs Weasley squeaked, noticing the black streaks in her daughter's hair.

Oh crap! Hermione tried to keep a bright smile on her face but it was rapidly fading. Okay, so they had both changed over the summer. But, come on, it wasn't that drastic…was it?

Hermione now had long, thick, dark brown hair, a dark chestnut colour with blonde highlights. She had grown over the summer a little and filled out, but no one would have noticed if she hadn't been wearing a black mini-skirt and green halter neck. She had also gotten her bellybutton pierced, which no one failed to see.

Ginny, on the other hand, had cut her hair short. It came straight down just past her ears, framing her beautiful round face perfectly. She had also added a few black streaks over her already dark red colour. Hermione personally thought she looked terrific, especially since both of them had gotten golden tans after spending so many afternoons at the beach. However, Mrs Weasley seemed to have paled several shades whilst, Harry couldn't help but stare at her the same way he used to with Cho Chang and so many other pretty girls.

Okay, so maybe Ginny was showing off a lot of skin in her spaghetti strap, baby blue, short summer dress but at least she looked good in it! And thank God it covered Ginny's recent tattoo of a rose on the small of her back!

"I think you look gorgeous sweetheart," Mr Weasley told her, pulling his daughter into a hug. As soon as he spoke up, everyone then seemed to suddenly relax and Hermione's smile reappeared. She hugged Ron and he even winked at her, causing her smile to spread. He had grown a lot taller over the summer, but Hermione didn't feel too small due to her four-inch heel sandals.

Harry, however, still seemed under shock. "Oh Harry, you're not so bad yourself!" Hermione laughed before pulling him into a fierce hug.

In truth, Harry Potter didn't seem bad at all. He had grown yet again over the summer and gained some muscle. His black hair was messier than ever and he still hadn't changed his round glasses, which gave him a cute look.

"I missed you guys so much," she whispered in his ear discreetly. "You have no idea what Ginny and my cousins put me through!"

He laughed softly back and Hermione stepped away for him to meet Ginny. She knew there had always been a thing between them and now, maybe this year, Harry would finally ask her out.

"Sorry Gin, it's just that you look – wow!" Harry breathed out, gulping nervously.

Hermione winked discreetly at Ginny and she stuck her tongue out in return. Giggling furiously, she hugged Harry tightly before kissing him on the cheek. "It's good to see you too Harry!"

Hermione smiled with confidence as she watched Harry's reaction to the new Ginny. Both girls had spent quite a bit of money on buying clothes. Their make-up and beauty products had been gifts from Hermione's uncle who worked in a famous beauty company. However, even with the change and the fact that she suddenly cared a lot more about her looks, Hermione was still the same bookworm inside and had already studied all the seventh-year class books. She had even screamed and leapt for joy the previous week, when she had received her Head Girl badge. Nonetheless, she had made a promise to Ginny during the summer to be less of an insufferable know-it-all during her final year and definitely intended to keep it.

"Ron, Harry, Arthur, help the girls with the luggage," Mrs Weasley ordered sternly, leading them outside. She would obviously need time to adapt to the new girls. "The twins should be here any minute with the car."

"The twins are driving?" Hermione asked in horror.

"Complete nutters if you ask me!" Ron told her, lifting up one of the many suitcases. "Nearly killed us this summer when they took me and Harry out to Muggle London!"

"Don't worry, he's exaggerating," Harry informed the girls, who looked rather nervous. "Merlin, what the hell did you put in these suitcases?"

They didn't answer him and instead shared a knowing look.

* * *

"So how much stuff are you taking to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Ginny, as they hang around in their room.

They had arrived at the Burrow safe and sound and the next day they were already heading back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The girls were packing their trunks whilst talking about their holiday and the year ahead of them.

"Everything!" Ginny exclaimed, tossing a whole bunch of outfits in her trunk. "Hermione, it's your seventh-year! It's your last year, they'll be loads of parties and you have to make the most of it! And remember you're Head Girl, everyone will look up to you."

"I wonder who got Head Boy?" Hermione asked out loud, remembering neither Harry nor Ron got the position. She had told everyone at dinner that she had made Head Girl and they had all congratulated her, although nobody knew who was Head Boy. The girls had done most of the talking at dinner. Hermione had told everyone about their adventures in Nice, in the South of France, leaving a few wild nights out of the conversation. She didn't want to shock the Weasley family even more; her appearance seemed to be quite enough for the day. Ginny informed the family that they had also gone to Valencia, in Spain for a couple of weeks and had really enjoyed it. Their holiday had been wicked and now that they were back, they missed Nice and Hermione's cousins terribly.

"Merlin, I can't believe we're back," Ginny sighed, sitting down on the bed. "Although, it's a good thing, as I was badly running out of money."

"Yeah, but aren't you going to miss it?" Hermione asked her, packing her new underwear in her trunk. "The nightclubs, the dancing, the beach--"

"The guys!" they both cried out before falling into a fit of giggles.

Hermione jumped on the bed next to Ginny and winked at her. "So are you going to tell me what finally happened between you and Paolo?"

Paolo was a very hot Italian guy Ginny had pulled a few times and had dated for the last few days.

Ginny rolled her eyes in response. "You already know about that! I broke it off! He's going back to Italy and I'm in England now. But he was so fit!"

Her face broke into a huge smile and Hermione suddenly threw a pillow in her face. "You're such a heartbreaker Ginevra!"

"Me?" she exclaimed innocently as she sat up. "At least I'm not the one who became a man-eater!"

"Are you jealous?" Hermione taunted her before Ginny hit her back in the face with the same pillow.

Yes, it was true! Ex-goody goody two shoes Granger had been with quite a few guys during her summer and they had only been for the night. She had lost her virginity to a sweet French guy, named Remy, who was also a close friend to her cousin. He was a perfect gentleman and during their last date, Remy had taken her to a small deserted golden beach for a late picnic. They had ended up sleeping together and Hermione had found it awkward, but then, she did as every other girl did discovering the pleasure of sex; she ditched Remy only to go on a wild goose chase meeting loads of other guys in nightclubs, bars or through her two cousins. They seemed to know every hot guy in Nice and Hermione had gone out with a couple of them. It hadn't seemed wrong to her at all, but then maybe it was the fact that she was abroad, far away from those who commonly knew her as bookworm Granger.

"Remember Blaise?" Ginny suddenly asked, resuming her packing. "I still can't believe how different he was when we met him in Valencia."

"Oh yeah," she agreed.

Blaise Zabini, one of the good-looking guys in Hogwarts, was definitely a great pull. One night in Valenica, the two girls had hung out at a Wizard club they had heard of at Hogwarts and Ginny had accidentally bumped into Blaise. They started talking and in the end all three of them had a really good time. As usual, having one too many drinks Hermione finished the night pulling Blaise on the dance floor, but nothing more. It was weird after all; he was still a Slytherin, and Malfoy's best friend.

"He was such a good kisser," Hermione said out loud, as she remembered that particular night. She secretly hoped to meet him again soon at Hogwarts.

"Too bad he's friends with Malfoy," Ginny stated, shrinking the contents of her trunk. She had no more space left but lots more clothes to put in. "You thought about the revenge plan yet?"

"Actually I haven't thought about the git for a while, but I'll figure something out," Hermione informed her friend, her large chocolate eyes glittering dangerously.

"Don't you think it's about time you came up with something?" Ginny said seriously.

"Don't you think it's about time you showed your tattoo to your mum?" Hermione retorted.

"Point taken."

They heard a knock on the door and then Ron walked in. Hmm, he had certainly become fit over the summer, but then again, maybe Hermione still had feelings for him. Ron informed Ginny that their mother was looking for her and so she left, leaving him alone with Hermione.

"Hermione, can we talk?" he asked her, looking around the room nervously.

Actually, she wouldn't object if they did a bit more than talking…

"Sure Ron, what's up?" she asked him, patting a seat next to her on the bed. He went to sit by her and flashed her a smile. Hermione couldn't help but blush. She had always loved his smile and she couldn't help noticing his body.

"You guys seemed to have had an incredible summer," he began, looking at all the new clothes and photos strewn across the floor.

"Oh come on, you and Harry also had a good time, especially with Fred and George taking you out a lot," she commented, pushing back her long, curly hair from her face and putting on her sweetest smile.

"Yeah I guess, but I missed you."

Oh yeah?

"I bet you did!" she teased him, giving his arm a playful squeeze. Nice and firm… but then Hermione started feeling Ron's uneasiness. What was wrong with him? Surely he wasn't about to ask her out again?

"No," Ron continued, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I really missed you."

Now he was going to kiss her, Hermione could feel it, but she preferred having her own way and moved forward to crash her lips on his, surprising him. She kissed him feverishly, loving every second of it as she sat in his lap. Not knowing what to do, Ron went with the flow and put his hands on her hips. They continued kissing roughly for a few minutes and then Hermione could feel it was turning on Ron. She moaned against his mouth as his tongue flicked against hers. Since when had Ron learned to kiss like that, she wondered, but it didn't matter because he quickly broke the kiss and asked her the ultimate question.

"Hermione, I think I made a mistake when I broke up with you," he admitted, as she continued to nibble his left ear. "I still love you, will you be my girlfriend again?"

Hermione stopped abruptly when she heard him. Oh bummer! She knew that if she told him a straight 'no', it would break his innocent heart. Yes, she had liked Ron and he was a really sweet guy, but she didn't want to be his girlfriend! Hermione had changed, she was only starting to have fun and she didn't want to be tied down to someone so quickly.

"Ron I'm so sorry, but I don't really want a boyfriend at the moment," she answered truthfully. "I like my freedom."

He looked hurt, but he seemed to understand and dropped the subject. Although she felt horny and a little disappointed things didn't go further, Hermione remembered that Ron was her best friend and she couldn't use him like every other guy. That would just complicate things beyond belief and besides, Ginny would kill her – literally. So they talked a bit more, mostly about Hogwarts, remembering the old days, when suddenly Ginny came back in. Ron left right after and it was all girls again.

"Time for bed!" Ginny announced, grabbing her pyjamas.

"Already? Its only 11:30!" Hermione whined chucking the last of her belongings into her trunk.

"Yes, Hermione! We have to get up early, remember?" Ginny replied, changing into a pair of silk pajamas. "Besides, you don't want to be late when meeting the Head Boy. I'm sure he's dying to meet you."

* * *

Hermione was late.

Damn!

Waving a last goodbye at Mrs Weasley, she ran onto the train and looked for the Head compartment. The school letter had been very clear that she was to meet the Head Boy and then patrol up and down the train but somehow she was already late! Why on earth she had let Ginny convince her to not change into her Hogwarts uniform straight away, she didn't know. However, now she was forced to run down the corridor in her knee length jean skirt and heels! As she passed by other students, most of them looked at her puzzled and almost intrigued. Okay, so maybe it was because Hermione was wearing a black tank top, which showed off her cleavage and mid drift, which she never used to wear, but frankly she couldn't care less.

She was late and she'd be damned if she disappointed the teachers on her first day! Disappoint the teachers? Oh no, hadn't she promised not to worry about that? Sighing deeply, Hermione switched her thoughts to the new Head Boy and wondered if he was possibly good-looking. Maybe she could hook up with him, especially if they were living together. Otherwise, she hoped he wouldn't be too arsy if and when Hermione would invite guys over to her room.

But as she opened the compartment door, her jaw suddenly dropped to the floor!

Damn it! Damn Dumbledore! Damn HIM! She knew it! She just knew it! Out of all the smart and intelligent students in her year, that old nutter candy-lover Dumbledore just had to pick –

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione greeted through gritted teeth, crossing her arms over her chest.

Breathe Hermione, breathe! Now was not the time to get angry! She had dealt with arrogant pricks all summer, so Malfoy should be a piece of cake for her! No problem, right?

"Granger, what a pleasant surprise!" he drawled, sneering from his seat. His first comment already made Hermione want to rip his head off, but instead she kept a calm and serene composure. She looked Malfoy straight in the eye, trying to find some witty comeback but instead, for the first time ever, she saw beyond his trademark smirk and her chocolate eyes fell upon his body.

Bloody hell! Malfoy's body! How on earth did he get such a nice body? Even Quidditch couldn't do that many wonders! There was only one solution. Albino boy had been working out over the summer! Hermione couldn't help but stare at his lean muscles and broad shoulders through his white oxford shirt. For half a second, she wished she could see under his shirt, but quickly slapped the thought out of her mind. She looked back at his face and then realised that the insufferable prat hadn't gelled his hair back as he usually did, but instead it fell down in his face. Wow, that made him much better-looking – no actually, he actually looked kind of hot!

WHAT? What did she just say? Malfoy – hot? Malfoy was the most foul, stuck-up bastard she had ever met! There was no way in hell she could even think of touching him, especially after he had insulted her!

Realising she was still in the doorway, Hermione stepped inside the compartment and sat opposite Malfoy, smirking back.

"How in Merlin's name did you make Head Boy?" she said coldly, staring right into his steel gray eyes.

"I worked for it Granger," he answered just as coolly.

Hermione snorted and crossed her long legs in front of him. Without realising, she showed off more of her tanned skin and gave him a glimpse underneath her skirt. Hermione did it all very innocently, whilst looking out of the window, but suddenly noticed in the glass reflection, that Malfoy's eyes were on her. He also seemed to have realised the changes in Hermione and couldn't help but stare at her.

Eewww! Malfoy was a pervert!

"Like what you see?" she commented, lifting a brow at him.

Draco instantly snapped out of it and didn't say anything in return. Hermione bite back a smile and glanced out of the window again instead. Gotcha, you sleazy git!

Hermione: 1 Draco: 0

"I see that you've changed," he stated in return, looking her up and down in the same manner he had done last time they had met. "Did I have anything to do with it?"

Uh oh! Hermione hadn't thought he would say that!

"Oh right," she responded defiantly. "Yes, it's quite intriguing how developed your interest in beauty and fashion is considering your supposedly het!"

Malfoy's eyes suddenly flared up. "Why you little –"

But before he could finish his sentence, the compartment door opened and Blaise stepped inside.

"Hey Draco, I was looking for you everywhere. So who's Head –" However, he stopped short as he noticed the Gryffindor.

"Hermione!" he quickly exclaimed.

"Blaise!" she greeted him in return, pulling him into a quick hug.

As usual his gorgeous blue eyes sparkled brightly against his tanned skin and his dark hair was spiked up. He looked stunning and Hermione's eyes lingered on him longer than necessary.

"Merlin, you look good!" he told her, ignoring Malfoy's look of pure shock. "You made Head Girl?"

"Yeah, you proud of me?" she flirted, closing up on him.

"Of course I am. Plus, now that you get your own room, I'll be over all the time," he winked and Malfoy's jaw literally dropped to the ground. Seeing the ferret's reaction couldn't make Hermione any happier and she quickly decided to make the most of it.

"Dear Lord, is it me or is it hot in here?" she said brightly, stepping to the window and slowly stood on her tiptoes to pull it down, giving the two Slytherins a better view of her ass and mid drift.

"Let me get that for you," Blaise offered and opened the window, allowing the fresh air in. Of course, as he did so, he closed up on Hermione and she purposely pressed her body against him, smiling sweetly.

Malfoy's eyes were positively on fire.

"Blaise, can we talk?" he interrupted loudly and pulled his best mate away from Hermione and outside into the corridor before he could answer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she heard him shout to the dark-haired boy, once the door was shut. Hermione couldn't help but grin madly.

Hermione: 2 Draco: 0

This was definitely going to be fun!

* * *

Ten minutes later, Malfoy was back and he looked extremely pissed off. Served him right, snotty prick! Hermione pretended not to notice him as she continued to read her Muggle book.

"I think it's time we patrolled." he ordered to her, slipping in his black cloak.

"Do you mind if we do it later, we've still got more than three hours to go," she told him, not lifting her eyes from her book. "It's not like the brats are going to go anywhere!"

Draco paled at her words and looked as if he was about to choke. "Excuse me?"

"Alright, alright!" Hermione gave up seeing his face. She put her book down and picked up her own cloak with her Head Badge securely fastened. "Geez, I never knew this Head business was such a big deal to you Malfoy!" she told him, patting him on the shoulder. "But whatever, let's go."

He looked back at her as if she were crazy before following her out of the compartment and down the corridor. They made their way through the different compartments, insulting each other and arguing endlessly as they checked people's names off and made sure they were behaving. Fortunately, Hermione met a few cute guys and openly flirted with them. It kept her mind off the blond-haired asshole, but a shadow of annoyance seemed to cross Malfoy's face as he noticed her increase in popularity. As they walked down the corridor to the next compartment, Hermione recognised Ron's deep booming voice and sure enough, as she opened the carriage door, there sat most of the seventh-year Gryffindors. Harry and Ron were sitting on one side with Ginny and Lavender whilst Parvati, Dean and Seamus sat opposite them.

"Oh this keeps getting better and better!" Malfoy muttered behind her.

"Hey guys!" Hermione greeted them, posing in the doorway.

"Hermione!" Dean exclaimed, seeing her in a skirt. "You look fantastic!"

Hermione didn't notice Malfoy roll his eyes behind her. "Thanks," she said politely and noticed Ginny winking at her. Seamus was sitting opposite her, trying to catch Ginny's eye, but she kept ignoring him.

"Malfoy is Head Boy!" Ron exclaimed in a state of shock.

"Yes, can you believe it? I'm gonna have to live with the prat for the rest of the year!" Hermione whined, not caring if Malfoy was standing right behind her.

"Stop whining and deal with it bitch!" he snapped at her, making Hermione turn around in fury.

"Malfoy, shut the fuck up and check their names off the list," she shouted at him.

"I don't take orders from you Granger!" he said dangerously, glaring back in her dark chocolate eyes.

Hermione wanted to punch his face out, but instead she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"We'll be right back!" she told her friends, faking a bright smile and shutting the door behind her.

Malfoy had already left for the next compartment but Hermione stopped him.

"Why do you always have to be such an ass?" she asked him.

"Because I can be and your blood is filthy," he stated defiantly, cocking an eyebrow at her.

That little piece of – but then Hermione remembered something Blaise had told her in Valencia and a sly grin appeared on her lips. "Oh come on Malfoy! We both know you don't believe in that pureblood racism anymore. I think sleeping with Anna Kingsley over the summer, a Muggle-born, made it clear to both of us."

Turning on her heel triumphantly, Hermione entered the next compartment, a cunning look on her face. For the third time that day, she had left the arrogant git speechless.

Hermione: 3 Malfoy: 0

* * *

**Hehe! I love writing this fic! It's so much fun! Don't worry about Hermione, she's not about to go sleeping around well except for a blond Slytherin, wink, wink!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, that was brilliant. So thank you to MissDitzy, poorpadfoot, dracosgirl2515, Wolf-Fantas-Writer, BrownEyedQT715, FetishFatale, Fortunesfaded, spicecat38, corset, Alenor, kayk724, dracosgrrl, anonymous, Pippin1177, Malfoy'sAngel, May, DodgerMcClure, chaotickittieilovedraco, tomfeltonlover1400, LadySnake, vivianne, yelsey, LunaMarshal**

**Next chapter: Hermione and Draco have trouble living together and end up going to the same party!**

**Thank you for reading and please review! **


	3. Getting Along?

**Author's Notes:** **Hellooo and thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! Unfortunately I have bad news, which is if I can't get chapter 4 up next week then it will probably be delayed for a month. Yes, I'm going on holiday but I'll also be working so I won't have time to write fanfiction. Sniff... I'll do my best as usual but I can't promise anything.**

**For those of you wondering about the sequel to D,S,L, check out my bio!**

**Hope you enjoy, it took me a while to write this chappie. It switches to Draco's point of view, near the end.**

* * *

"Do I have to share dorms with Malfoy?" Hermione whined, looking up at her Head of House.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but there is no other way," McGonagall replied sternly. "Now remember what I told you, the Headmaster would like all four houses to get along this year and wishes to bridge the gap left open by the war. He hopes you two will get along and show the example to your classmates, so please behave and put some effort into it!"

Hermione wanted to cry. Put some effort into it? Didn't Dumbledore realise that he was asking her to get along with Draco sodding Malfoy!

"But, Professor Mc – "

"It is final Miss Granger. I shall see you both in class tomorrow. Good night!"

Bummer! McGonagall left the dorm, leaving Hermione alone with the ferret. Strangely enough, he hadn't spoken a word of complaint yet and instead looked around the dorm with a dazed expression. Hermione looked around the Head quarters and smiled. The Head common room was beautiful with big plush velvet crimson sofas, an impressive roaring fire and a large library against the left wall. The Head dorm had been decorated using colours from all four Hogwarts Houses, which made it quite lively and welcoming.

Cool! Hermione might actually like it here, after all. But then, Malfoy just had to open his mouth.

"Cheer up Granger!" he smirked, sitting himself elegantly on one of the sofas as if he owned the bloody place. "At least you get to share dorms with a hot guy whereas I have to look at your ugly face every bloody morning!"

Hermione felt her blood boil and probably had steam coming out of her ears, but she somehow restrained herself from slapping the arrogant sneer off Malfoy's face.

"Hot guy, my ass," she muttered, turning to open a side door. She preferred to explore the dorm rather than face his horrible comments. What she found, she did not expect.

"Holy shit!" she swore under her breath, looking at the bathroom before her. "It's huge!"

The room was completely built in white marble except for the bath, shower and basins, which were gold painted. The bathroom was so bright that it hurt Hermione's eyes a couple of seconds, until they settled upon the bath. It was the size of a small swimming pool and more than one person could fit in at once. What was Dumbledore thinking? It was like he was encouraging group sex or something…

"Not accustomed to luxury I see," a dry voice came up from behind her. "Well Granger, if you're ever in need of money, I could always make an exception for you and –"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Malfoy!" she threatened him, pushing him aside. "You're such a sick bastard! And to think I'm gonna have to live with such a horny prick for the rest of the year!"

"Language Granger," he retorted, a smirk lingering on his lips. "I'm actually quite looking forward to this."

Hermione was shell-shocked. All she could think of was – Ewww!

"Well, I'm going to unpack!" she announced disgusted by the ferret's behaviour. She turned to the first bedroom she found and thanked her lucky stars that she'd found the right one. She just couldn't deal being next to him for another second. She entered the brightly Gryffindor coloured bedroom which was quite large. Hermione maliciously noticed that she had a double bed this year along with a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a desk. The room also had two large French windows, which led to an outdoor balcony with a view over the Quidditch pitch. Nice, real nice, except for the colours. Red and gold again... it wasn't very fitting for a girl. With a flick of her wand, Hermione quickly changed the walls and curtains to a pale yellow and magically summoned posters and photos from her trunk to decorate the room. She looked around at the result. Perfect! Now all she needed was a bit of music while she continued to unpack. Retrieving her stereo, which had been charmed to function with magic without going berserk, Hermione played her favourite tunes. At the moment, it was a combination of the latest hits on the Muggle radio.

She was halfway through unpacking all her clothes when Malfoy, the sleazy git no less, barged into her room.

"What the hell is that?" he shouted over the music, pointing to the stereo.

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed before her chocolate eyes narrowed into slits.

"Can't you knock?" she retorted, her hands on her hips.

He quickly crossed his arms over his chest in some sort of defying stance.

Typical!

"I can hear your damn music even when I'm inside _my_ room so turn it off!"

"No! This is my room, I can do what I want!" Hermione said, glaring back furiously.

"Stop acting like a baby and use a bloody Silencing Charm!" Malfoy added.

"Then kindly sod off!"

He left in an instant, slamming the door behind him. Ha! Look who was being childish now!

* * *

An hour later, Hermione was finally relaxing in a hot bubble bath – well swimming pool. Aahhh, it was the best! After scrubbing herself with soap, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off an instant, taking in the comforting silence all around her. However, she didn't notice Malfoy come in, nor did she hear him slip out of his clothes and climb into the bath opposite her.

Feeling the water shimmering next to her, Hermione opened her eyes dreamily only to find the grinning pervert opposite her!

"MALFOY!" she screamed, instinctively lowering herself under the bubbles. She could feel the anger rising once again. Damn it! Why did he always have to ruin everything?

"What's the matter Granger? Something wrong?" he answered innocently, swimming around the pool closer to her.

Pressing her fingers to her temples, Hermione took a deep breath. Draco sodding Malfoy was in HER bloody bath, of course something was wrong! But instead of shouting back, Hermione suddenly caught a glimpse of his creamy white torso emerging from the bubbly water. Ah ha! She had finally found out what the Slytherin Prince was hiding under his shirt and she liked it. Nice lean muscles…

No! Snap out of it Hermione!

"Please just get out of my bath Malfoy! I seriously want to relax and that's not going to work if you're around!" Hermione said desperately, hoping he would have a little sympathy for her, but obviously, he didn't. Instead, the arrogant prick sat next to her at the deepest end of the pool, smirking.

Typical!

"I can help you relax Granger," he drawled, caressing her leg with his hand in the water whilst his stormy gray eyes pierced through her own.

Oh sweet Lord, Malfoy was hitting on her and his touch was actually getting her aroused! Mentally kicking herself for letting him get so close to her, Hermione smirked in return.

"Looks like I'm not so ugly now, huh?" she said sarcastically, slapping his hand away underwater.

He merely shrugged. "No, I'm just horny."

Horny? Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his words. "And you thought you could shag _me_ to satisfy _your_ needs, Malfoy? Well dream on ferret! And in the meantime, I have a welcome back party to go to."

Shaking her head in disgust, Hermione swam to the other side, grabbed her wand, summoned a towel and quickly wrapped herself in it. She could feel intense gray eyes watching her every move as she stepped out of the bath.

Malfoy stayed put, a devilish smile on his lips. "So have I," he muttered as Hermione closed the door behind her.

* * *

In normal times, Hermione would never have gone to the Welcoming Party the Ravenclaws were throwing that night, but since she discovered that she liked loud music, drinking and basically having fun with her friends, she simply couldn't miss it. In normal times, Hermione would never have gone to the Welcoming Party, well because, no one would have invited her anyway. But since all her Gryffindor mates were going and Hermione was friends with Pavarti Patil, twin sister of Ravenclaw Padma Patil, she was invited. So basically, it would be fine. All her friends were going and she'd have a good laugh before school officially started. Maybe she'd even hook up with a cute guy. After all, that was the whole point of the Ravenclaw party and that was also why only sixth and seventh years were invited. No, Hogwarts wasn't some huge brothel or whatnot but it was a boarding school, which meant students spent much more time together, day and night!

So that's how Hermione ended up next to the drinks table with Ginny checking out the crowded Ravenclaw common room before her. It was approximately the same as the Gryffindors except everything was blue and bronze. The room had been decorated for the occasion with multicoloured light and in one corner, a stereo, playing Wizard and Muggle music, had been set up as well as a long table on one side with food and drinks. Cool, very cool, not exactly as big or as fun as a nightclub but at least the alcohol was free!

Smiling sweetly in return to yet another hot guy, Hermione poured herself a drink, vodka with orange juice. She continued to look around and couldn't help noticing the number of couples snogging on the many couches or dancing in one of the corners. She was surprised to see Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst holding hands and then noticed Susan Bones snogging Ernie Macmillan on another couch. Wasn't he supposed to be gay?

Suddenly her eyes fell upon a pug-faced girl with bleached blond hair. Oh Christ! It was Parkinslut!

"Gin!" Hermione hissed loudly at her. "What on earth is Pansy doing here? Don't tell me the Slytherins were invited!"

Ginny also noticed the Slytherin girl and scowled. "I'm not sure but I hope the others don't turn up!"

They finally spotted the "Gryffindor corner" where all four boys, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean were sitting surrounded by girls and made their way over. Hermione instantly noticed the skinny sixth-year girl sitting in Ron's lap.

"Wow, I can't believe they made you Quidditch Captain!" she squealed, twirling her long auburn hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes in response. Ron was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Ginny asked.

Of course they were! They were surrounded by a bunch of sixth-year airheads and they all had that devilish glint of their eyes. Perverts! Hermione sat down next to Dean whilst Ginny found a spot close to Harry.

"Hermione, you look great!" Ron exclaimed as he noticed her outfit. She was wearing light blue jeans, a short baby blue top, which showed off her pierced belly-button, and high-heeled shoes. She had picked her clothes carefully, hoping to get noticed and apparently it was working. Several guys had asked her to dance already but she turned them down. She didn't really like the music.

Of course, the bimbo didn't seem too happy with Ron's comment. "Do you like my top too, Ronnie?"

Twirl, twirl.

Hermione tried not to snort and instead turned to face Dean. He was busy downing shots of firewhiskey, along with Seamus.

"Hermione! What's up? Want a shot?" Dean offered, holding up a bottle of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey. His breath reeked of alcohol and his dark eyes shined with drunkenness.

She sighed deeply. "Yeah, you might as well pour me one!"

"Cheers."

She downed her drink. Ugh! Damn, it was strong! She wasn't used to these wizard drinks but still she had another one. Twenty minutes later, Harry was whispering something in Ginny's ear, Ron was making out with the bimbo and Hermione was bored. Everyone seemed to be drunk except for her and it wasn't fun. Suddenly Seamus Finnegan, number two bastard on her list, sat closer to her and tried to catch her eye. Why was she not surprised? He tried to make an approach with some lousy joke but Hermione quickly got rid of him by asking him to get her a drink.

"Something strong!" she added, as he got up.

"Of course!" he replied, winking at her. He was such a player! How the hell did Ginny end up with him?

Lavender and Parvati then quickly joined the group and begged Hermione to dance. However, before she could answer, the common room door bolted open and the Slytherin gang entered, headed by the one and only arrogant prince– Malfoy.

Hermione groaned. Oh Lord, not him again!

"Sorry 'Mione, should have told you Padma had the hots for Malfoy and was likely to invite him," Lavender whispered to her, seeing the expression on her face.

Hermione scowled at her. Damn right she should have told her! Now Malfoy was surely going to ruin the party for her, not that it was terribly exciting at the moment. But, against all odds, Malfoy didn't see her among the crowd and headed to the opposite side of the room with Blaise.

Hmm, Blaise? He was wearing black trousers with a dark blue shirt and was looking good, as usual. He stopped at the drinks table and watched the crowded room intently, obviously looking for someone. Well, whoever it was, he was gonna find Hermione instead. Standing up, she made her way to him but bumped into Seamus on the way.

Oh bummer!

"I got you your drink!" he told her, handing her what tasted like a whiskey-coke.

"Thanks. I'll be right back," Hermione said, trying to push her way past him, but he quickly snaked an arm around her waist. Slimy git!

"Don't I get a kiss for getting you a drink?" he whispered closely in her ear.

Oh for goodness sake! Why did it always have to be her?

"I don't think so Seamus!" she told him harshly, untangling herself from his arm. She tried to move on, but he quickly caught her wrist instead.

"Come on, Hermione. I thought you had changed! I thought you wanted to have fun!"

Hermione nearly spat out her drink on him. Have fun? Of course, she wanted to have fun! But that didn't mean sleeping with an ass like him! Taking a deep breath before she exploded, she suddenly had an idea. Stepping closer to Seamus, Hermione put a hand on his arm, gave him her sexiest smile and whispered in his ear. "All right, but not here. Meet me at the prefects' bathroom down the corridor in ten minutes."

He smiled eerily back at her and left the common room hurriedly.

"Prick!" Hermione muttered under her breath. Did he really think she was that easy?

"I hope that insult wasn't meant for me," Blaise suddenly chuckled beside her.

"Hey!" she greeted him, giving him a quick hug. "I didn't know you were coming tonight!"

Okay, that was a blatant lie, but apparently she was the one he had been looking for! Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"How's it going?" he asked her grinning.

"Better now. First I had to deal with Malfoy and his male hormones all evening and now Seamus Finnegan is at it. He's the prick by the way."

Blaise laughed softly. "Yeah, well they're both players. However, I'd vouch for Draco more than –"

Hermione eyes went wide. "Malfoy? Are you kidding me? I know he's your friend, but if only you'd seen him earlier. He's so full of himself; I can't stand him! He's just such a – such a –"

"Sexy devil?" a cold voice drawled behind her.

Hermione froze. Oh not again! She was supposed to have fun tonight like every other girl, she was supposed to outrageously flirt with Blaise and every other hot guy at the party, not have to deal with the other creep at the party! Hermione spun around and came face to face with two stormy gray eyes.

"So Granger, what am I? You still haven't finished your sentence," Malfoy said bluntly, looking down at her with pure contempt. Hermione smirked in response, but failing to put Malfoy's trademark one to shame. However, she wasn't going to let him ruin her night.

"Well let's see, you're an arrogant ass, an insufferable dickhead, a slimy git," Hermione mocked him, counting off the insults on her hand. "An annoying prick – no wait better, an infuriating prick – and this could go on for hours so I suggest that you pick one."

By then, the room had become quieter as more and more students heard her words and watched amused. Hermione was suddenly proud of herself; she had managed to re-create the same humiliating situation as Malfoy had put her in last year, but yet she still wasn't quite satisfied…

Malfoy's glare was absolutely murderous but she couldn't care less, he deserved it.

"Ooh the Weasel's whore is becoming aggressive! What are you going to do now Granger? Slap me?" he retorted coldly, causing several gasps and whistles in the entertained crowd.

Damn right, you asshole!

Something had snapped inside of Hermione and an uncontrollable rage was radiating through her body. She wasn't a violent girl, but right then her hand itched to punch Malfoy. She bit her lip and clenched her fists before quickly realising that she was holding a drink in her hand.

An idea suddenly struck her.

"Umm Malfoy?" she whispered softly. "You've got something on your shirt."

He looked back surprised by her sudden calm composure and hesitantly looked down at his expensive black silk shirt. Hermione smirked. No one had obviously dared to pull that trick on him before.

"I don't think so," Malfoy remarked loudly, looking back up at her.

Without hesitation, Hermione poured her drink down his shirt. "Oops! Now there is!" she said dangerously before turning on her heels.

The crowd gasped once more and several Gryffindors even cheered as Hermione had successfully managed to cover Malfoy's shirt with sticky whiskey and coke.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

"I'm going to get her for this and I'm going to get her bad!" Draco hissed angrily at Blaise.

After the trick that Gryffindor bitch had pulled on him, Draco had to change shirt and wash himself in the fucking prefect's bathroom, strangely meeting Finnegan there and now he was sulking on a couch next to Blaise, planning his revenge. The Slytherin Prince was shooting daggers at Granger as she made out with some Ravenclaw git on the dance floor. Merlin, she was going to pay for what she did to him!

"Oh come on! I'm not surprised she got you back after what you said to her last year on the train!" Blaise argued, trying to calm him down.

That wasn't the same! Granger looked like shit back then and Draco made it his duty to point it out to her. "Blaise, stop being on her side! She's going to pay big time, trust me! She thinks she's superior to me but I'll show her. She thinks I'm so fucking disgusting but I'll prove her wrong! I don't know how yet, but one day she's gonna want me, I'm gonna make her want me and then she'll beg for me –"

Blaise sighed heavily beside him. "Draco, seriously just let it go already –"

"No, this is the part where it gets better!" he informed his friend, his silver eyes glinting dangerously. "I won't let her down, no that would be too easy. I'll shag her and then I'll dump her in public and make her suffer, make her feel abused and dirty!"

Blaise started to laugh. Bloody hell! After Draco had found his most machiavellic plan yet, his best friend was sodding laughing! Draco shot him a dark look.

"Oh come on," Blaise retorted, downing the rest of his drink. "That's ridiculous! Do you really think you can seduce Hermione?"

What the hell? Draco wasn't the Slytherin Prince for nothing! "Of course I can seduce Hermi - damn it Granger!"

"You mean, in this century?" Blaise teased him, stifling another laugh.

"Shut the fuck up!" Malfoy hissed at him, throwing a cushion in his head. "I bet you I can do it within two weeks time!"

"Two weeks, trust me you'll need a month at least, Hermione hates your guts!"

All right, he had a point, maybe a month was more reasonable. But in a month's time, Draco would show him. He would show them all that no one messes with a Malfoy.

"Fine, a month it is then," Draco stated, holding out his hand for Blaise to shake. However, he didn't shake it straight away. "How about, if you don't succeed in a month's time, then you won't hate me for asking a Gryffindor, namely Hermione out!"

Draco laughed at his words. "You want to go out with that trash, be my guess!"

"Hey, you're the one who thinks you'll have successfully seduced her by next month!" Blaise retorted.

Draco smirked in return. How could his best friend have so little faith in the Malfoy charm? "So do we have a deal?"

"Of course!" Blaise told him, downing his last shot of Firewhiskey.

* * *

**Hehe, the bet is on! So what's Draco going to do to seduce Hermione? Any guesses? That last scene with the drink is from my personal experience! I just thought it fit well in the story.**

**And now I'd like to give a great big thank you: MissDitzy, spicecat38, Alenor, Mercedies, dracos hottie 27, Alex, DuffythePanther, Wolf-Fantasy-Writer, sveta89, DodgerMcClure, Riality, justmaybe (I'm so glad you like it!), jonadark, Antanaqui, jb007, Dracoluver-13, notorious, Malfoy'sAngel, Oodr8co's'girlOo, Tryoku, draco's gurl, Badgurl13a, dark-dreamer-99, Draco's Siriusly Lupin, Annax3, BrownEyedQT713, AnImeRuLeR101, Da-manta-ray, kura52, kayk724, patronuscharm2, LadySnake, Alice, Lilykins, Sophie Thompson, neonuts, hpcrzyfb, tomfeltonlover1400, mari, May, jean jelly bean, dracosgirl2515, FetishFatale (great idea, tempting but a bit difficult to actually write!), keiiko, Lynster89.**

**That should be everybody, thanks again! Next chapter, Draco pulls his moves and Hermione is given detention! Yikes!**

**Please review, Hathor xxx**


	4. Not a Know it all

**Author's Notes: I heard author's notes weren't allowed anymore. If this is true, PLEASE let me know!**

**Hello everybody, I'm back with chapter 4. I had a fantastic holiday and have been very busy with 'Here Without You', the sequel to 'the Dragon, the Lion and the Serpent'. Chapter 1 is finally up so promise me to check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day in her large-sized bed. She had a throbbing headache and felt incredibly thirsty. Sitting up, she quickly downed the glass of water on her bedside table and groaned as memories of the previous night swarmed her mind.

Urgh! Major hangover! What exactly happened last night and who on earth was that guy she was kissing? She couldn't remember…

Some Ravenclaw was it? Oh yeah, Michael – Michael Corner - good kisser as well! With a big yawn, a glance at the alarm clock and -

Holy crap!

Hermione had forgotten to put her alarm clock on and now she only had five minutes to get dressed, grab her school stuff and run downstairs to her first lesson.

Oh no - it was Potions! Snape was going to kill her!

She could already picture him with his long greasy hair and sick pale face, grinning eerily at her whilst he deducted points from Gryffindor. She simply couldn't lose points on her first day back, McGonagall would kill her!

Rushing about to get dressed, Hermione finally grabbed her school bag, sprinted down the corridor and stairs, praying she would reach the dungeons in time. As she ran, a thought suddenly crossed her mind. Malfoy, that foul devil, hadn't bothered to wake her up! He could have knocked on her door or something but instead, it seemed he wanted her to get into trouble the first day back at school!

Well, she couldn't blame him. After all, she had thrown her drink at him last night. The memory suddenly made her smile again.

As she hurried down the last flight of stairs and saw that the Potions classroom door still open, she sighed heavily. Yay! She was ok, as long as the door was still open, she wouldn't get into trouble! But of course, Snape's ghastly pale hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the handle, ready to shut the door.

"I'm here!" Hermione cried out in relief, upon entering the classroom. Her words had caught everyone's attention, especially Snape's who seemed less than happy.

"You're late," he said, his black eyes looking disapprovingly at her creased uniform.

"Sorry, I didn't wake up in time –"

"Miss Granger, I couldn't care less if the scruffy orange furball you call a cat had died," he said annoyed.

Hermione was speechless. How rude!

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

WHAT! But she had arrived on time, hadn't she?

"Wait a minute," she retorted, surprising many of her classmates, especially Harry and Ron. Ok, so she had never really spoken up to her teachers but this time she was right and she wasn't going to keep quiet. "You hadn't even closed the door yet and –"

"What did you say?" Snape said quietly in disbelief. His black eyes betrayed his anger but Hermione wasn't about to let him take ten points away so unfairly.

And then, the bell rang. "You see," she told him with great satisfaction. "The bell just rang, so I can't be late!"

"Detention Miss Granger. Saturday morning," he said in return, striding back to his desk.

Hermione was furious. Damn that greasy overgrown bat! Didn't he listen to a word she just said? She had arrived on time!

"Are you kidding me?" she cried out furiously.

Snape turned again to face her, his lips twitching in rage. "No, I am perfectly serious!" he said, raising his voice. "Now I advise that you keep your mouth shut from now on unless you would like to serve detention with me every Saturday morning for the rest of the term!"

For the rest of the term! Hell, no! And so, Hermione obediently sat down in the only available seat, whilst everyone else watched her in awe. Unfortunately, as she turned to face her partner, she was horribly surprised to find the one and only, Malfoy. As soon as Snape turned his back to them, the bleached blond ferret leaned in towards her.

"Morning Granger," he greeted her slyly. "I hope you slept well. You seemed so peaceful when I left that I couldn't bring myself to wake you up."

Hermione's quill snapped in half at his words.

Just ignore him - pretend he isn't there - just ignore him and maybe he'll crawl under a rock and die! However, Hermione was concentrating so hard on ignoring Malfoy that she didn't hear Snape's question.

"Miss Granger!" he finally called out loudly, startling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"WHAT?" she snapped back causing Snape's tiny black eyes to widen and Malfoy to grin like an idiot.

"Can you tell me what this colourless and odourless potion is called?" he asked impatiently, showing her the potion brewing in his cauldron.

It was Veritaserum.

"No I can't." she said smoothly, trying his nerves. Bad idea! Several girls gasped at her words and everyone else seemed dumbstruck that Know-it-all Granger didn't have the answer. Hermione chuckled to herself as she realised how cheeky she had been, but then she noticed Snape's hands trembling in fury.

She gulped down nervously. Uh oh!

And that's how Hermione Granger received yet another detention with the slimy Potions master.

* * *

Hermione sat down next to Ginny at dinner.

"So, how was your day?" the redhead asked her knowingly.

Wench! She had had a horrible day and it was all _her_ fault!

"Terrible," she answered, glaring back as she poured pumpkin juice in her cup. "I tried being less of an insufferable know-it-all as you said and ended up losing a total of 50 points from Gryffindor AND I have a total of three detentions to serve!"

"Who gave you the third one?"

"McGonagall," Hermione answered sternly, picking at the food in her plate. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Sweet Merlin! McGonagall had been furious when she found out Hermione wouldn't answer a single question during the two-hour Transfiguration lesson that she ended up giving her a three-hour detention!

"So, how did it go with Michael last night?" Ginny whispered, changing the subject quickly.

Glare.

"Oh come on Hermione! Did you shag him?"

WHAT? Unfortunately, Hermione snorted her pumpkin juice at the same time, which caused her to cough incessantly for the next five minutes.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "So I'm guessing that's a 'no' then?"

Breathe Hermione breathe. Remember, Ginny Weasley is your friend. It is not in your best interest to harm her.

"Oh come on Hermione, relax," she teased, patting her friend on the back. "I was only kidding! It seemed you had a good time last night."

"I've had the worst day ever because of your advice, so don't push it!" Hermione fumed, wiping the juice of her clothes. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Hermione resumed the gossip. She could never stay angry at Ginny for very long.

"Anyway," she began, turning to her friend. "I've been dying to ask you all day; what happened between you and Harry?"

Ginny tried to hide her large grin as she chewed her dinner, but it was useless. It was like she had a coat hanger stuck in her mouth. Subtlety just wasn't her thing! However, before Hermione could say anything else, Harry and Ron arrived for dinner and they weren't alone...

"Oh look Ronnie, isn't that your baby sister?" The sixth-year bimbo squealed in their ears, causing Harry to cringe and Ginny's grin to fade.

Oh sweet Lord, not her again! Wait a minute – did that mean Ron was dating her then? And sure enough, Hermione soon found out that sweet Ronniekins had asked 'Priscilla' out at the party; probably while he was feeling her up!

* * *

Half an hour later and after several attempts to get away from the lovebirds, Hermione arrived back at the Head dorms, ready to get started on her homework, which consisted mainly of reading.

She quickly got rid of her black cloak, loosened her tie, unbuttoned the top of her Oxford shirt and plopped herself comfortably on the large crimson sofa and opened up the large Transfiguration textbook. Finally some peace and quiet –

"Hey Granger."

At least until Malfoy showed up. Groaning, Hermione turned around to face her ferret roommate and blinked twice. Malfoy was wearing long dark green linen pants – only! His cream-coloured toned chest was totally exposed and Hermione couldn't help but stare.

"Nice outfit Malfoy," she commented, finally settling her eyes back on her book. "Go stand on a street corner and you could make some money."

"Haha, very funny Granger!" he retorted, his voice seething with sarcasm. Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy, who was now lying down on the carpet floor, suddenly break into a series of sit-ups.

Christ Almighty! She couldn't believe her eyes! Malfoy was actually working out and he was working out in the common room, right under her bloody eyes. God, talk about seeking attention!

"What the hell are you doing?" she jeered, putting her book down.

"I'm training," he answered her between two sit-ups. "Quidditch is starting again soon."

Hermione rolled her eyes. How utterly vain! At least he didn't seem angry anymore about last night's incident.

"And you can't train in your room because – ?" she asked amused.

"Not enough space."

What! Not enough space her ass! Their bedrooms were nearly as big as the common room itself! No it was obvious that Malfoy wanted to show off his body and for half a second, Hermione was actually glad he had, but then again, she had homework.

"Stop being stupid Malfoy and go 'train' in your room," she told him firmly as she opened up her book again.

He stopped and looked up at her smirking. "Why?"

Christ, why did he always have to be so selfish? "Because I can't concentrate if you're around me damn it!" Hermione snapped at him but then realised what she had just admitted.

Oh no! But it was too late! A devilish glint had already passed through Malfoy's silver eyes and Hermione swallowed nervously.

"And why exactly can't you concentrate Granger?" he asked her silkily, standing up. "Does my presence make you uncomfortable?"

"You cocky bastard!" she cried out, glaring back. Seriously, Malfoy walking around half-naked did not automatically turn her on - far from it! Ok, so maybe she was a little weak in the knees, especially now that he had closed the gap between them and his toned six-pack was showing so nicely as well as his biceps and…

No, enough of that! It was Malfoy and if she couldn't control herself around the Slytherin git then she would simply have to take drastic measures. Grabbing her book, Hermione did the only thing she could think of – leave.

"I'll be in my room," she muttered, as she pushed her way past him.

"Not so fast," Malfoy told her, grasping her shoulder, forcing her to face him again. "There's no need to lie Granger, I know I'm making you uncomfortable," he drawled.

Damn it! How does he know?

"Sod off Malfoy!" Hermione said in a bored tone, although excitement was bubbling inside. For goodness sake, why was her body responding to him like this and why couldn't she keep her eyes off his chest? Hermione tried taking a step back but Malfoy took one step forward.

"What's the matter Granger," he whispered in her ear. "Are you scared of what you might really want?"

And then Hermione's back hit the common room wall - she was trapped! Uh oh! But the worst was that Malfoy was totally right. On one hand, she wanted to smack the smirk of his face and on the other, she couldn't wait to get a taste of his lips, his body -

Oh this was ridiculous, what was Malfoy playing at? Is this what he really wanted after they'd spent six years hating each other?

"What part of the phrase 'sod off' do you not understand?" she said faintly, holding the book closer to her chest.

"No, I think you want this as much as I do," he stated softly, taking the book out of her hands.

Hermione's jaw dropped to the ground. Bloody hell! Did Malfoy just admit that he wanted her?

Ditching the book, Malfoy closed the gap between them and Hermione could fell his breath upon her face. He smelt of - cologne, was it? She wasn't sure but she certainly liked it and the proximity was driving her nuts. He wasn't sweaty yet from the short work out and Hermione's eyes were literally glued to his rippling torso, but then they looked back up into Malfoy's eyes and she felt hypnotised by their beauty. The usually dark gray eyes had become two fiery pools of silver. Hermione didn't know how long they were staring into each other's eyes but it was finally starting to turn her on and when Malfoy's toned body pressed against hers and she was suddenly craving for more.

He brushed his lips past hers and Hermione finally came back to her senses. This was Draco Malfoy in front of her, the Slytherin Prince, King of prats and to sum it all up - a wanker. He would rather turn gay than fall in love with a Gryffindor and Harry Potter's best friend, especially after what Hermione had done to him at the party. No, this was all probably another one of his mind games, some kind of evil prank and whatever the ferret had planned, Hermione wouldn't fall so easily into the palm of his hand.

"Malfoy!"

"Call me Draco," he breathed out before his warm lips suddenly covered her own and kissed her.

Who the hell did he think – umm – wow, this guy knew how to kiss! Passion coursed through Hermione's body as she gave in to him. Parting her lips slightly, he quickly slid his tongue in and soon after, she was moaning in pleasure. God, he was really good – but wait a minute, this was Malfoy! This was the guy who said she looked like trash and would always be trash! Why the hell was she kissing him then? Hadn't she spent all summer thinking up ways of getting revenge?

Huh? Revenge… And then an idea finally hit her and Hermione knew exactly what she had to do.

Sweet Merlin, why hadn't she thought of it before? Breaking the kiss, she smiled innocently back at Malfoy.

"Wow, Mal – Draco, I never knew you felt this way about me!" she said, faking her enthusiasm.

He looked down at her a bit confused but soon smiled eagerly back at her. Hermione chuckled to herself at his stupidity. Two can play that game, Malfoy!

And she was going to get him first!

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. McGonagall's expecting me, but I'll definitely be back later – for more," she teased him, flipping her long curly hair over her shoulder causing Malfoy to lick his lips in return. Hermione had seen the popular girls do that in the teenage movies when flirting and had always wanted to try it out some time and apparently it seemed to work. Dashing out of the common room, she cried out in joy and ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower and practically pounced on Ginny in the girls' dormitories.

Fortunately, everyone else was out.

"Ginny!" she cried out, startling the redhead. "I've got it, I finally got it! "

"Got what?" Ginny asked confused.

"My revenge plan!"

* * *

**Well what do you think? The revenge plan will be explained in the next chapter, which will NOT take a month this time to update!**

**As so many of you have asked me, yes I did throw my drink in a guy's face once. He insulted me and instead of insulting him back, my vodka-orange went flying in his face instead. It was all very funny and we're actually good friends now!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock! I would answer you all personally but I'm scared I might get in trouble with the site (see top) so I'll mention you all instead.**

**A mega thank you to: MissDitzy, justmaybe, Riality, twinklerbell23, Malfoy'sAngel, Badgurl13a, tomfeltonlover1400, kura52, sveta89, Rilicious, dracosgirl2515, Buki, Da-manta-ray, MeowMix91, 3ChEeRS4SwTReVENge, DracosLoverOnTheWeekend, spicecat38, Candy04, HappyBunny666, wiccan-witch88, Alenor, 0odr8co's'girl0o, May, Smile88, RonniekinLuvr, DodgerMcClure, LadySnake, IndiaPyro, babygurl345, LunaMarshal, rkgrl, Pippin1177, Hermione Charlotte Granger, HardCandy, Lynster89, Mirai-Trunks-gurl (I'm sorry you didn't like this story but thank you for taking the time to tell me why.), dracocrazyem, DrAcO'sblackrose, KrispySteph, sox, XxMorbid LoserxX, Melmel w, xxcrimson, musicalbballgal.**

**Review! It really makes my day! xxx**


	5. Cruel intentions

**Author's Notes:** **Hello! Well writer's block is over, I finally know where this story is going! I've re-edited most chapters, especially chapter 4, nothing major has changed only a few things.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are wonderful! **

**Thank you to: Antanaqui, scottishbabe110, Hermione Charlotte Granger, Smile88, Prettyinpink09, musicalbballgal **(thanks for clearing that up for me!), **MissDitzy **( if you like throwing stuff, then you'll like the end :p), **jean jelly bean, ThingsMakeMeHappy, skittlelove, May, kura52, syaoranz gurl, AnImeRuLeR101, HardCandy, Silver Kisses, DodgerMcClure, Porcelain Prayer **( I love your fics!)**, HermioneGranger22491, spicecat38, BrownEyedQT715, lilpuppy3, Pippin1177, Alucardz-pet, Gryffindor620 **(they will fall for each other, after all this is a D/Hr fanfic.), **XxBlackRoses1606xX**, **0oOitzNiteLite, Da-manta-ray, Kitty-Skittlez **(thank you for reviewing all four chapters!)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Ginny!" she cried out, startling the redhead. "I've got it, I finally got it! "_

_"Got what?" Ginny asked confused._

_"My revenge plan!"_

* * *

"I'm all ears," Ginny said quickly, ditching her copy of WitchWeekly.

"Ok, so, for some insane reason, Draco Malfoy seems to like me, yes? Well, the plan would be to lead him on and make him think that he can have me and then – BAM – I'll humiliate him publicly just like he did for me!" Hermione explained in one breath, jumping around the room.

"Wait a minute – Draco Malfoy likes you?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he just kissed me," she answered, sitting herself down on the opposite bed.

"WHAT?" Ginny shouted, springing to her feet.

Oops! Maybe she shouldn't have said it like that. After all, admitting that Malfoy had just kissed her in a serene voice did sound freakish. However, Hermione quickly explained everything in detail to Ginny, who didn't look too happy.

"Something's definitely up," she cautioned her.

"I know, but I'll get him first," Hermione answered still giddy about her brilliant plan.

Ginny seemed even less convinced. "I'm sorry Hermione, but that's the lamest plan I've ever heard. It'll never work and besides, how exactly were you going to humiliate him?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet, but it would definitely involve Malfoy wearing nothing but girl's underwear in a public place," Hermione explained, disappointed by her friend's reaction.

"Oooh, I like the sound of that!" she said, her face suddenly lighting up. "But seriously, don't tell me that took you two months to come up with!"

"Hey, I'm not an evil person at heart," Hermione retorted, putting an innocent face on. "I need time to come up with revenge plans!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Hermione."

"So, will you help me?"she asked, flashing a bright smile. "Please?"

"Ok ok I will, but on one condition."

Hermione raised her eyebrow in interest.

"Promise me that you won't back out." Ginny said with a serious face. "Malfoy is a cold-hearted bastard, who's always treated you like shit. We have to do this and you better remember that when you're making goo-goo eyes at him!"

"Gin, I hate Malfoy!" she exclaimed, emphasising on every word. "Trust me, I can never forget that and he will get what he deserves."

* * *

The following week passed by very quickly for Hermione. She was constantly either busy with classes, detention or homework and somehow between them all, she managed to make time for her plan. At the moment, it consisted in catching Malfoy's eye during class and casually flirt with him in the dorms. However, she refused to go any further hoping to drive him crazy by playing hard to get. No one seemed to notice her sudden interest in the Slytherin Prince, especially not her two best friends, who seemed as equally busy with the load of homework and Quidditch practices.

It was finally Friday afternoon and everyone seemed excited as it was also the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Hermione stood by an empty classroom, waiting impatiently for Ginny to turn up. They had both agreed to meet up to secretly talk about Malfoy.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed in the corridor, as students headed to their last lesson of the week.

God, talk about discreet! Hoping no one had noticed her friend's outburst, she watched as her red-head friend caught up with her.

"So, has Malfoy asked you out to Hogmeade yet?" she whispered softly, as they walked towards Hermione's next class.

"Not yet," Hermione answered truthfully. "But even if he did, I still have to find a way to get rid of Harry and Ron. If they ever found out - "

"Don't worry about them," Ginny cut in quickly. "Ron's going with the bimbo and Harry asked me to go with him at lunchtime."

Finally! The two of them had been inseparable since the party and it was well past time that Harry asked the sixth-year out.

"That's brilliant Gin!" she cried out, reaching her History of Magic classroom. "Listen, I'll see you at dinner. Let's just hope Malfoy gets some bright ideas before then."

Spotting him walking along the corridor, Ginny winked at her and left.

History of Magic was the same boring subject in a 'kill me now' kinda way. Although Hermione had tried taking notes, as she usually did, her eyelids kept getting heavier and she had to stifle several yawns. On the other hand, Professor Binns was oblivious to everything the students did in his class and therefore she could easily turn to face Malfoy and smile at him. He winked in return and she blushed back in a sweet, innocent manner. She had him in the palm of her hand!

Once class was over, Ron and Harry rushed off to Quidditch practice and Hermione was left alone. She came out of the classroom and noticed Malfoy leaning against the corridor stonewall waiting for her. This was it! He was finally going to ask her out! He smiled at her as she stepped closer to him, but before she could reach him, someone suddenly stopped her.

Oh crap! It was Parkinslut.

"What do you think you're doing with my Drakie?" she shrieked, having caught hold of Hermione's robes. Lord, spare her the bleached-blond jealous ex-girlfriend!

"Let go of me Parkinson," Hermione said annoyed, claiming her arm back.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing!" she continued with her annoying high-pitched voice. "I've seen the way you look at him in class and at mealtimes. Leave him alone, he doesn't like you!"

Hermione wanted to laugh out loud, but instead, she bit her lip and turned expectantly to Malfoy. He didn't say a word!

Bummer, Malfoy didn't seem willing to stick up for her. Fine, then she would deal with the situation by herself. Pansy couldn't prove anything about them, therefore Hermione's only strategy was deny, deny, deny!

"Listen Parkinson, you got it all wrong, I –"

"You thought you could get your filthy hands on my Drakie!" she butt in, crossing her arms over her chest. "But he would never date a Gryffindor and even less a Mudblood. Besides, he's going to Hogsmeade with me, aren't you Drakie?"

Hermione grinded her teeth trying to keep her calm and looked up once more at Malfoy. His face remained expressionless; he didn't seem to care to all! Parkinslut had just insulted her and Malfoy was going to let it slide - bastard! Red in the face with anger, Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, you can keep Malfoy, Pansy," she spat out, looking into Malfoy's stormy eyes. "I'll find myself a real guy!"

Looking down the corridor, she quickly spotted Blaise and smirked. Brilliant! Exactly who she was looking for! Walking up to the group of Slytherin girls surrounding him, she pushed her way past.

"Blaise!" she exclaimed, smiling at him and ignoring the Slytherin death stares. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"Of course," he told her immediately, flashing her a dazzling smile. Ha! Take that Malfoy!

"Great!" she cried out, turning back to smirk at a shocked Malfoy. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall then."

Turning on her heels, she walked off down the corridor and back to her dorms.

* * *

The next day, Hermione met Blaise as planned and soon after, they were walking side by side to Hogsmeade. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with low-cut jeans and her hair hung loosely over her shoulders. Blaise didn't look too bad himself in designer clothes – well as always, he looked stunning.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked, looking around the shops with interest.

"Let's go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, I'm sure you'll like it," she said, taking his hand in his and leading the way.

They had a fun time in Fred and George's shop, although the twins kept tormenting Blaise because he was a Slytherin. Then they headed to Honeydukes and joined the crowd of students, collecting more sweets than they could carry. Blaise bought a couple of Sugar quills and Ton-tongue toffee, whilst Hermione refused to go anywhere near the sweets and preferred to buy some Chocolate frogs. Passing by the Quidditch shops and Gladrags Wizardwear, they eventually decided to go for a drink. Overall, she had quite enjoyed herself and felt comfortable with Blaise. She wouldn't even mind if he tried to be more than a friend to her.

"We could go to Madam Puddifoot's," Blaise pointed out, as they walked down the mainstreet. That small and cramped teashop for couples? No way! Hermione wanted a butterbeer.

"I prefer the Three Broomsticks," she told him quickly, seeing the sign ahead of them.

"As you wish milady," he teased, snaking an arm around her waist.

Hermione was surprised by his gesture, but she went with the flow. After all, this was much better than being with that snotty prick Malfoy!

* * *

An hour later, they were sitting in a corner of the pub, chatting vigorously to each other and drinking butterbeers. Hermione had spotted Malfoy with Pansy at another table, but did a great job at ignoring them. She desperately hoped he regretted being with the pug-faced Slytherin rather than her.

"Ok, so let me get this straight," Blaise repeated for the third time, looking quizzical. "You – Hermione Granger – Hogwarts' Head Girl - are flirting with Draco Malfoy, trying to make him like you, so that you can get revenge?"

God, how many times did she have to explain this to him? Hermione nodded in response and he burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin, I don't believe it!" he exclaimed, downing the rest of his drink.

"What are you laughing at? It's a brilliant plan!" she told him a little hurt. "Malfoy's a horny git, he'll try to shag me and instead I get to humiliate him!"

"You know," Blaise spoke up with a hint of malice as he calmed down. "Draco is my friend, I could warn him about this."

Hermione gulped. Shit! She hadn't thought of that!

"But you won't tell him," she told him, smiling sweetly. "Because otherwise, where's the fun?"

His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "I guess you're right," he answered. "It would be amusing to see Draco in panties and a bra. However –"

Oh not again! Why did everybody only see flaws in her plan?

"If you start playing mind games with Draco," he warned her, leaning back on his chair. "Let me tell you this - he never loses."

"Oh really? Well we'll just have to see about that," Hermione said confidently, sipping her drink.

Blaise shook his head, amused.

"Oh come on Blaise!" she exclaimed, seeing his face. "Malfoy's just an arrogant spoilt child, who needs to learn a lesson. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me, not only for the train incident, but every other bloody time too. I've never met anybody else who's so mean and horrible as him! For God's sake, why do you Slytherins always have to be like that?"

Blaise chuckled at her words.

"Well, there are so many nice people in this school, I guess we just want to balance it out."

* * *

Once they were back at the castle, Hermione say goodbye to Blaise expecting him to lean in and kiss her. She tried not to grin like mad when he did lean in, but instead of a kiss, he whispered something in her ear.

"When you've succeeded in humiliating Draco, come find me, I'll be waiting."

He then kissed her cheek and left for the dungeons. Hermione pouted, not disguising her disappointment. Bummer! She was really looking forward to that kiss. Heading back up to her dorm, she was surprised to see Malfoy sitting on one of the velvet crimson sofas, apparently waiting for her.

"Where were you?" he asked sharply, standing up.

"I was out with Blaise, why?" she answered, putting her bag down.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're ten minutes late and as Head Girl, you're supposed to set an example."

Hermione looked back at him, stunned. What stick was up his ass? Malfoy never cared about her duty as Head Girl before- unless - was he jealous? Okay, so Hermione had done everything today to make it so, but apparently it seemed to work. She grinned wildly to herself, her plan was starting to work!

"Well I was having such a good time with Blaise, you see, that I didn't realise what the time was –"

"Remember Granger, Blaise is in Slytherin, as such – he doesn't like you!" he stated, his face remaining passive.

"I wouldn't be so sure Malfoy," she corrected him, sitting herself down on a sofa. "You see Blaise might be a Slytherin, but he's nothing like you. He's nice, sweet, funny, charming and certainly doesn't act like a spoilt child twent-four seven like another Slytherin I know!"

She didn't notice his dark grey eyes flashing in anger. "You see," she continued, taking her cloak off. "Blaise seemed delighted to spend the afternoon with me. He never would have ditched me for Parkinslut and certainly wouldn't have let her insult me!"

By now, Hermione hadn't even realised that she was shouting nor that Malfoy seemed even more furious. "Maybe I didn't say anything yesterday, because Pansy was telling the truth!" he growled, looking down at her with pure contempt.

Hermione leapt to her feet. "Well then, why are you pissing me off with Blaise when clearly, you should go back to your peroxide princess! I'm sure she'll be thrilled to get you back in her bed."

"Maybe I should," he barked at her, glaring with fury. "After all, I had a wonderful time with Pansy!"

Oh yes, wonderful time, her ass!

"Oh, so that's why you were pulling that horrible face at the Three Broomsticks," Hermione hissed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Were you spying on us?" he questioned bitterly, taking a step forward.

"No you self-centred prick," she snapped back, waving her arms around. "It was more like pointing and laughing at you!"

"Oooh, Granger's getting aggressive," he sneered, mocking her. "I should be terrified, but oh no – wait - I'm not!"

Aaargh! That was it! Malfoy hadn't changed one bit! She couldn't stand him or his arrogance andshe wasn't about to take his bullshit any longer. Fuck the plan, Hermione wasn't going to spend any more time near that immature dickhead!

Pushing her way past him, she stormed off to her room. She was so irritated with him that she instinctively grabbed the first book that she saw and threw it in his direction. It flew past Malfoy's head and crashed against the backwall.

"Missed!" he yelled as she slammed her bedroom door shut.

* * *

**Hehehe! Well I hoped you enjoyed that, because it was fun writing it! Of course, Hermione will continue to seek revenge; the plan is still on!**

**Review and please check out 'Here Without Me', chapter 4 will be up this week.**

**Hathor xxx**


	6. Malfoys don't apologise

**Author's Notes: Yes, I'm back! I was fed up with myself for not updating this story after receiving so many reviews asking me to do so! So here's chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, I can't thank you enough! However I'm no longer allowed to thank everyone personally so I'll just say a big thank you to my 200th reviewer, goldenlioness1102**

**You guys rock!**

* * *

Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room. Seeing his face contorted in anger, most students took the hint and left hurriedly up to their dorms. Only one student remained behind – his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"What the hell are you playing at with the bookworm?" Draco shouted, glaring down at his housemate, who sat casually on the leather couch.

"You mean Hermione? Why, are you jealous?" Blaise inquired, raising his eyebrow.

Merlin, why does everyone keep asking him that?

"Of course not!" Draco snapped at him, finally settling himself on the opposite couch. "But how am I supposed to seduce the bushy-haired prude Gryffindor if you're always after her!"

"Hey, she came after me remember!" he retorted.

Draco rolled his eyes in response. "Are you kidding me? You're the one being all nice and friendly with her. What's wrong with you? It's like you're going soft or something –"

Instantly, Blaise gave him a dirty look.

"We both know you're not the commitment type, so stop acting like one!" Draco continued, pointing his finger at his friend.

"I guess you're right," he answered indifferently. "But if Granger wants a shag, I'm not going to say no!"

"Yeah well, you can go ahead because she hates me now," Draco admitted, putting his feet up on the coffee table before him.

It was Blaise's turn to roll his eyes. "Why am I not the least bit surprised?"

"She's so irritating and bitchy and so – Gryffindor!" Draco barked, completely losing his usual indifferent composure.

"But she's worth it and we made a bet," he told him, smirking.

"I'm not giving up," Draco replied icily, "but she's so hard to crack."

"That's why we made the bet in the first place Draco. Listen, let me give you some advice: whatever you said to her, you'd better apologise and then - you need to be patient," Blaise explained, leaning forwards slightly. "She's the hardest challenge you'll ever get, so savour it, take your time, don't rush her or she'll slip through your fingers."

Draco sat back deep in thought. His perfect mask of indifference had reappeared.

"You have to take your time with her," Blaise continued, amused. "Remember, patience is a virtue."

"Never wanted to be virtuous," Draco sneered, a devilish grin on his lips.

* * *

Hermione avoided Malfoy all day. It was a tough job since they lived together and took the same classes, but she had somehow managed it. The idiot had tried to talk to her during dinner but as he approached the Gryffindor table, she took off, completely blanking his feeble apologies. She went all the way back to the Head dorms ready to tackle a rather difficult Potions essay, before going down to the dungeons for Snape's detention. She knew it would be a very long night, the slimy bat would probably make her clean large cauldrons with nothing but a toothbrush or toothpick, but as long as she was away from the ferret, she didn't really mind. However, she quickly realised that Malfoy had followed her from the Great Hall.

Great! Just what she needed, another encounter with him before Snape's horrible detention! God, couldn't she get any peace?

"What do you want?" she snapped at him, trying to walk past him and up to her room.

"Granger, sit down," he told her quickly. "There's something I want to say to you."

Sit down? She had no intention of sitting down, she had homework to do before her detention and she told him so.

"Please," he added in a softer tone and she did so, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione –" he began hesitantly and seeing the annoyed look she gave him, quickly corrected himself.

"Granger - I'm sorry if I was rude to you yesterday," he said slowly, his silver eyes staring straight at her. "You're right, I was bored senseless with Pansy and I couldn't help noticing that you were having a good time with Blaise -"

Yeah, whatever! Hermione wasn't buying any of it, she could see right through his lies. The day Malfoy said sorry to her and actually meant it, was the day hell froze over. He was obviously trying to get back in her good books; it was somehow all part of an act, another mind game.

She firmly avoided his gaze and instead, she stared at the fire flickering behind him, wondering when his well-prepared tirade would be over.

" – Anyway, last night I thought about it all in my sleep and I realised that I was jealous," he continued not noticing she wasn't paying the slightest attention to him. "I hope you can forgive me."

Hermione, who was in deep thought about her Potions homework, vaguely noticed that he had stopped talking.

"Er – Granger? So what will it be?" he said impatiently; obviously he had no experience with apologies. She stared up at him with malicious honey-coloured eyes and faked a yawn.

"Sorry, what was that?" she said off-handedly. "I dozed off – did you finally say something interesting?"

"Oh that's rich," Malfoy sneered, his face changing expression completely. "Here I am apologising, just like you wanted and you're not even bloody listening to me."

"What? You call _that_ an apology!" she retorted, jumping to your feet. "It was kind of hard to tell since your face was screwed up in contempt! I'm not blind Malfoy, I know your apology is just another feeble attempt to get me in your bed!"

The bloody idiot smirked in return. "You weren't saying 'no' the past few days," he shot back, twirling a strand of her darker brown hair in his fingers.

Hermione blanched with fury but before she think of a good comeback, the common room door swung open and Ron and Harry stepped in. Oh bugger! Judging by her two best friend's facial expressions, a mixture of horror and anger, as they saw Malfoy's fingers in Hermione's hair, she knew an argument was about to start.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron exploded, taking a threatening step towards Malfoy.

The Slytherin cast him a disdainful look. "What are _you_ doing here?" he retorted, his hand immediately falling by his side. Obviously, Harry and Ron had seen Malfoy go after her at dinner and their 'knight in shining armour' mode had kicked in.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked her, his green eyes staring fixedly at Malfoy. Hermione bit back a nasty retort. Did she look like a freaking 'damsel in distress'? Of course she was alright!

"Yes, Harry I'm fine,' she answered mechanically, emphasising the exasperation in her voice. "You can go back to the Gryffindor tower, I'm going to work on my Potions essay."

Ron turned to look at her confused. Hermione suddenly realised he was only wearing his white shirt and tie and her eyes unfocused a little as she glanced at his lean muscles through the thin material, approvingly. "But 'Mione, we saw him follow you back her, we thought –"

"You thought wrong Weasel!" Malfoy snarled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now run along and go play with Potty or something."

Ron immediately turned a deeper shade of scarlet and a shouting match soon erupted between the three guys as Hermione stifled a snort at Malfoy's words, before remembering that she was still angry at him. She watched back and forth between Malfoy and Ron, marvelling at the stupidity of boys, as they continued to bark insults at each other. Noticing the time, Hermione grabbed her cloak, before turning to face them again.

"Right, well I'm off!" she announced, stepping away from them.

They both stopped short to look at her. "What?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have detention with Snape now so I need to go, but please, don't stop fighting on my account, I'm sure you have still have a few more insults left to throw at each other. I believe Malfoy was at 'filthy Muggle-loving blood traitor'."

Giving Harry a small smile she left, hearing the shouting match continue behind. As she reached the dungeons on time, she was met with several large dirty cauldrons, an even more greasy-haired Snape and a tiny red toothbrush along with some soap. Oh what a fucking original idea!

Picking up the toothbrush angrily in one hand, as the overgrown bat smirked down at her, Hermione briefly wondered asking Snape whether washing his hair wouldn't have been a much more useful task for her detention, rather than cleaning the three large black cauldrons sitting on the desks. However she thought better of it, since she really couldn't afford getting into any further trouble and wouldn't dream of touching Snape's hair even with a pair of dragonskin gloves! And so, she began scrubbing away, grasping the miserable little toothbrush firmly in her right hand and cursing endlessly under her breath.

* * *

A few days later at breakfast, Hermione was sitting down with Ginny, who was nagging incessantly in her ear about the morning's Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match. Frankly, Hermione didn't give a damn about Quidditch, she didn't understand what all the excitement was about, but she listened patiently, eyeing Ron and his bimbo girlfriend with a look of disgust. Seriously, what was that whore thinking, as she sat in Ron's lap, snogging his brains out? Didn't she realise the whole school could see them, not to mention the whole of Hogwarts staff!

She turned to look at the staff table and some of the teachers actually registered Ron and his girlfriend with a sour look but to Hermione's surprise, it didn't look like any of them would go a damn thing about it! The slurping noises, which continued further along the table infuriated her, but what made her even more enraged was when she caught a silver gaze across the hall for the third time that morning.

"Malfoy's staring at you again!" Ginny sang out, grinning madly. "Hermione, come on, you've got him in the palm of your hand, the revenge plan could work perfectly now!"

"Yeah, I guess," she mumbled, eating her cereal. The pair of steel gray eyes was still watching her intently. Oh for Christ's sake, couldn't he give it a rest? Was he that desperate to shag her or something?

But then, a wicked smile spread on her lips as an idea suddenly struck her. Dropping her spoon, Hermione fanned herself with her hand, pretending that she was hot and hastily shrugged her robes off seductively. She was wearing Muggle clothes underneath, a loose knee-length multi-coloured skirt and a white button-up top.

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly. Good, she had his full attention. She then lowered her hand under the table, placing it on her thigh and slowly pulled her skirt up, as if trying to cool off her longs legs, which she spread open as she successfully tried to arouse the Slytherin Prince. She could see the pervert's dark gray eyes stare excitedly under the Gryffindor table.

She continued this game, unbuttoning her top slightly and caressing her body with her other hand until Ginny, sitting beside her, suddenly caught sight of what she was doing.

"Er – Hermione?" she asked bewildered, watching wide eyed. "Are you okay?"

Hermione froze. Oops, so maybe she had let herself get carried away a little, but it had worked, she could see Malfoy gripping his goblet tightly.

"I'm fine, Gin," she answered slyly, blowing a kiss in the Slytherin's direction. "I'm merely giving Malfoy a glimpse of what he'll never get."

Her hand pulled up her skirt seductively again, this time briefly showing him her white knickers and then both girls collapsed into fits of laughter, as they watched Malfoy jump hastily out of his seat and run out of the hall, towards the nearby toilet.

Hermione smiled triumphantly at her friend and for the first time, seriously considered resuming the revenge plan. She was immensely pleased with herself. She would show Malfoy – she would show him just how wrong he was the day he thought he could mess with her!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the Quidditch match and Hermione and Draco will draw closer to each other again and for a long time! Don't forget to check out my other fic 'Here Without You', chapter 9 is up!**

**Leave a review, thanks!**

**Hathor xxx**


End file.
